narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sasuke Uchiha
|Zdjęcie=Sasuke część I.png;Część I Sasuke część II.png;Część II Sasuke epilog.png;Nowa Era |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=うちはサスケ |Rōmaji=Uchiha Sasuke |Inne nazwy= Czwarty Databook, strony 48-55, , Boruto rozdział 15 |Polski=Marcin Przybylski |Japoński=Noriaki Sugiyama, Nao Tōyama~Dziecko |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=AB |Urodziny=23 Lipca |Status=Żyje |Wiek część 1=12-13 |Wiek część 2=16-17 |Wzrost część 1=150,8 cm-153,2 cm |Wzrost część 2=168 cm |Wzrost the last=182 cm |Waga część 1=42,2 kg-43,5 kg |Waga część 2=52,2 kg |Ranga część 1=Genin |Klasyfikacja=Poszukiwany Ninja |Zajęcie=Głowa klanu Uchiha |Czakra=Uwolnienie Błyskawicy~~Wrodzona; tylko anime, Uwolnienie Ognia, Uwolnienie Wiatru, Uwolnienie Wody, Uwolnienie Ziemi, Uwolnienie Yin, |Kekkei Genkai=Sharingan, Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan, Rinnegan |Rejestracja Ninja=012606 |Wiek ukończenia akademii=12 |Przynależność=Konohagakure, Otogakure, Jaskinia Ryūchi, Akatsuki |Drużyna=Drużyna 7, Czwórka Dźwięku, Taka |Klan=Klan Uchiha |Rodzice=Fugaku Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha |Rodzina=Sakura Haruno~Żona |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=3 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=1 |Shippūden=Nie |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto: Konoha Ninpōchō |Film=Naruto film: Starcie ninja w Kraju Śniegu |OVA=Znaleźć czterolistną czerwoną koniczynę! |Powieść=Naruto: Niewinne Serce Demoniczna Krew |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film, Powieść }} jest jednym z ostatnich, ocalałych członków klanu Uchiha oraz aktualną reinkarnacją Indry Ōtsutsuki. Po tym jak jego starszy brat, Itachi, wymordował ich klan, Sasuke postawił sobie za cel pomszczenie swoich bliskich poprzez zabicie swojego brata. Został przydzielony do Drużyny 7 po ukończeniu Akademii i dzięki konkurencji ze swoim rywalem i jednoczesnym najlepszym przyjacielem, Naruto Uzumakim, Sasuke zaczął pielęgnować swoje zdolności. Będąc rozczarowanym swoimi postępami, zbiegł z Konohy, aby móc posiąść potrzebną mu siłę do dokonania swojej zemsty. Jego lata spędzone na dokonaniu odwetu, a także jego późniejsze czyny stawały się coraz bardziej wymagające i nieracjonalne, co sprawiło, iż odizolował się od innych, ostatecznie stając się napiętnowanym kryminalistą. Po odkryciu prawdy o poświęceniu swojego brata i swojej późniejszej roli w zakończeniu Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, a także będąc szczęśliwie ocalonym z rąk Naruto, Sasuke zdecydował się powrócić do Konohy i zadedykować własne życie w pomocy obrony wioski i jej mieszkańców, będąc przez nich nazywanym . Przeszłość thumb|left|Sasuke jako niemowlę. Sasuke jest drugim i najmłodszym dzieckiem Mikoto i Fugaku Uchihy; nazwali go tak po Sasuke Sarutobim, mając nadzieję, że któregoś dnia stanie się równie silnym shinobi. Sasuke dorastał w cieniu swojego starszego brata, Itachiego, naturalnego geniusza, przy czym wielu zarówno w klanie Uchiha, jak i w całej wiosce porównywali Sasuke i jakiekolwiek jego osiągnięcia z tymi należącymi do Itachiego. Sam Sasuke adorował swojego brata, nigdy nie tracąc okazji na wspólne spędzenie z nim czasu. Chociaż Itachi lubił jego towarzystwo, pozwalając mu na obserwowanie go w czasie swoich treningów lub zabierając na przygody do lasu, tak w zamian rzadko pomagał swojemu bratu w zostaniu lepszym shinobi; każda prośba o trening, zazwyczaj kończyła się tym, że Itachi dotykał czoła Sasuke, obiecując zrobić to z nim innym razem. Chłopiec uważał to za irytujące, jednakże nie pozwolił temu na pogorszeniu się jego wysokiej opinii o swoim bracie. Po dołączeniu do Akademii Ninja w Konohagakure, Sasuke udowodnił, że jego talent znacząco wyróżniał się spośród swojej klasy, często otrzymując najwyższe stopnie. Jednakże, nigdy nie był w stanie osiągnąć takich samych wyników, jakie posiadał jego brat, co w rezultacie przyczyniło się do tego, że jego ojciec poświęcał mu bardzo mało uwagi. Będąc świadomym tego zaniedbania, Itachi, pomimo bycia coraz bardziej zajętym, starał się dublować ojca poprzez dawanie Sasuke uznania, którego potrzebował, czasami nawet posuwając się do szantażowania Fugaku, aby ten spędzał więcej czasu ze swoim młodszym synem. Z upływem czasu, Itachi zaczął stawać się coraz bardziej zdystansowany i zimny w stosunku do swojej rodziny, czego kulminacyjnym momentem były podejrzenia klanu Uchiha względem niego o zamordowanie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, Shisui Uchihy. Sasuke nie rozumiał wówczas powodów z tym związanych, lecz mimo to nie miał za złe efektów ubocznych tej sytuacji; jego ojciec zaczął interesować się jego postępami. Fugaku nauczył go jak wykonywać technikę Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu, którą opanował w ciągu tygodnia. Fugaku wyraził swoją dumę wobec Sasuke za to osiągnięcie, choć jednocześnie zachęcił go do nie podążania śladami Itachiego. Po długim dniu spędzonym na treningu, gdy Sasuke wracał do domu, ujrzał na ulicach ciała zamordowanych członków swojego klanu. W pośpiechu ruszył do domu, aby powiadomić swoją rodzinę o Masakrze Klanu Uchiha, lecz odnalazł tam jedynie Itachiego stojącego nad ciałami ich rodziców. Chłopiec usiłował zwrócić się o pomoc i pociechę do Itachiego, który w odpowiedzi użył na nim Tsukuyomi, aby zadręczyć go wizjami przedstawiającymi jego samego mordującego ich rodzinę. Będąc przerażonym czynami swojego brata, Sasuke błagał o wyjaśnienia, przy czym Itachi odpowiedział, że był to test jego mocy. Obawiając się tego co będzie dalej, próbował uciec. Itachi przyparł go do muru i wyjaśnił swojemu bratu, że był wówczas niewarty zabicia go, dodając, iż tylko po staniu się silniejszym, m.in. poprzez zdobycie własnego Mangekyō Sharingana, będzie mógł zasłużyć na wartą zachodu walkę z jego zdolnościami. Przed odejściem, Itachi obudził w nim nienawiść do siebie, pragnienie zemsty i zdobycia mocy. Sasuke natychmiast podążył tą ścieżką i używając swojego nowo przebudzonego Sharingana, usiłował zaatakować Itachiego. Ów atak nie powiódł się i Sasuke stracił przytomność, lecz na krótko przed tym ujrzał swojego płaczącego brata; choć zapomniał o tym wydarzeniu na wiele lat. left|thumb|Naruto i Sasuke w Akademii. Sasuke, teraz jako jeden z ostatnich, ocalałych członków swojego klanu, był sam. Swoje pierwsze dni po masakrze spędzał na błąkaniu się po ogrodzonym terenie swojej rodziny, myśląc o ludziach, którzy już dłużej nie istnieli, będący ofiarami Itachiego. Sasuke postanowił zrobić, to co zalecił mu jego brat, poświęcając swoje życie na dokonaniu zemsty, nie myśląc o niczym innym niż o uśmierceniu Itachiego. Poświęcił się nauce w Akademii, nie ingerując się w zawieranie nowych przyjaźni i ignorując wszystkie, zakochane w nim dziewczyny. Jeden z jego kolegów z klasy, Naruto, nie lubił zimnej postawy Sasuke i uwagi, którą zdobywał, co rozwinęło w nim jednostronną rywalizację w dążeniu do tego, aby udowodnić sobie i innym, że jest tak dobry, jeśli nie lepszy od Sasuke. Ze swojej strony, Sasuke niewiele rozmyślał nad Naruto i był często zirytowany jego porywami, lecz czasami w sekrecie uśmiechał się, widząc jak ciężko Naruto pracuje z jego powodu. Ironicznie, Naruto był jedyną osobą wśród jego rówieśników, która rozumiała Sasuke ze względu na jego bolesne doświadczenia, które przeżył. Osobowość Sasuke był radosnym dzieckiem, chętnym do zabaw i bycia godnym nazwiska swojego klanu. Zmieniło się to wraz z wymordowaniem całej jego rodziny przez Itachiego, osobę, którą podziwiał najbardziej na świecie. Stał się zimny w stosunku do innych, niewzruszony i niezainteresowany tym, co ludzie o nim myślą, wybierając pozostawanie na uboczu. Przestał używać zwrotów grzecznościowych takich jak "sensei" lub "sama", co jest uznawane w języku japońskim za niestosowne. Jego jedynym celem w życiu stało się pomszczenie swojej rodziny i, a co za tym idzie, zdobycie mocy potrzebnej do zrealizowania swojego planu, nawet jeśli ta moc nie należała do niego. Pościg za mocą, będący trudny do zrealizowania samemu, jest czymś, co jest sporym i powtarzającym się problemem dla Sasuke. Za każdym razem, gdy poznaje nowych ludzi, natychmiast wykonuje ocenę ich zdolności: tych, których uważa za słabszych od siebie, ignoruje lub traktuje z arogancją, zwracając na nich tak mało uwagi, jak to tylko możliwe, aby nie tracili jego cennego czasu; z kolei tych, których postrzega za silniejszych, stara się obserwować i prześcignąć ich, a zwłaszcza kiedy uznaje, że powinien być z taką osobą na równi. Jako członek Drużyny 7, wielokrotnie demaskuje filozofię Kakashiego Hatake, której kluczem jest praca w zespole. Wygląd Według Hashiramy Senju, Sasuke jest niezwykle podobny do Izuny Uchiha: posiada puste, czarne oczy i kosmate, czarne włosy z niebieskim połyskiem. Posiada grzywkę odkąd był małym dzieckiem, i która wraz z wiekiem stawała się coraz dłuższa, zakrywając większą część jego twarzy; w dorosłości, jego włosy całkowicie zakrywają lewą część jego twarzy. Jest uznawany za wyjątkowo przystojnego przez większość swoich rówieśniczek. Sasuke Part I.png|Strój Sasuke z większości części I. Sasuke Exams.png|Sasuke podczas Egzaminu na Chūnina. Jego codzienny ubiór zmieniał się wielokrotnie, choć zawsze posiada gdzieś na nich herb klanu Uchiha, który zazwyczaj jest umiejscowiony na jego plecach lub na kołnierzu bluzki. Przez większość czasu trwania części I, nosi granatową koszulkę na krótki rękaw z wysokim kołnierzem, białe szorty i przez pewien czas białe ocieplacze na rękach. Podczas egzaminów na chūnina, nosi czarną, jednoczęściową wersję swojego codziennego ubioru z wieloma małymi paskami, ozdabiające jego lewą rękę oraz obie nogi. W obu przypadkach ma na sobie niebieski ochraniacz, który po byciu hospitalizowanym po starciu z Itachim, zaczął nosić coraz rzadziej, aż ostatecznie zaprzestał noszenia go całkowicie pod koniec I części. Sasuke timeskip.png|Początkowy strój Sasuke w części II. Sasuke sleeveless.png|Sasuke podczas walki z Itachim. Sasuke - Rinnegan.png|Strój Sasuke pod koniec części II. W części II, Sasuke nosi stale ciemnoniebieskie spodnie, które przepasane są niebieską tkaniną, zakrywającą jego brzuch i kolana i zawieszone na fioletowym pasie sznurkowym; który jest bardzo powszechny wśród Orochimaru i jego podwładnych. Początkowo komplementował je z białą bluzką na długi rękaw, odsłaniającą jego tors i czarne ochraniacze na ręce, które zakrywały jego przedramiona. W trakcie przygotowań do starcia z Itachim oraz w trakcie walki z nim, zamienił tą bluzkę na ciemnoszarą koszulę bez rękawów oraz swoje ochraniacze na bandaże na swoich nadgarstkach. Ponownie zmienił swój ubiór po śmierci swojego brata, na białą koszulkę (szarą w anime), zapinaną na zamek z wysokim kołnierzem i na krótki rękaw oraz niebieskie ocieplacze na ręce. Nosi płaszcz z kapturem na swoim ubraniu w różnych momentach, zazwyczaj jednak wybiera prosty, czarny płaszcz, który przywdziewa w czasie pościgu za Itachim wraz ze swoją drużyną Hebi, a przez krótki czas, zakładał płaszcz członków Akatsuki, którego wersja posiadała kaptur zamiast standardowego wysokiego kołnierza. Sasuke - The Last.png|Sasuke w The Last: Naruto the Movie. Sasuke epilogue.PNG|Dorosły Sasuke w epilogu. Sasuke - Boruto Manga.png|Dorosły Sasuke w Boruto: Naruto Next Generations. Sasuke stracił swoją lewą rękę pod koniec Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, choć w przeciwieństwie do Naruto, nie przyjął sztucznej ręki, która została stworzona specjalnie dla niego. W The Last: Naruto the Movie, nosi czarną koszulkę z wysokim kołnierzem, kamizelkę kuloodporną, eksponującą brzuch i jasnoniebieskie spodnie. Przez większość czasu, jest widywany nosząc na to obszarpane, jasnobrązowe ponczo. Posiada również bandaże owinięte na swoich kostkach i niebieską wstęgę na głowie. W powieści, ma na sobie czarny płaszcz oraz koszulkę i spodnie w tym samym kolorze z białym pasem i bandażami, owiniętymi wokół jego kolan na obu nogach. W swojej późniejszej dorosłości, Sasuke przywdziewa czarny płaszcz z fioletową podszewką i szarą koszulę na długi rękaw z kołnierzem, wokół której nosi bladoniebieską kamizelkę. Nosi również czarne spodnie, fioletowy pas i ciemnoszarą rękawiczkę bez palców na swojej ocalałej dłoni. Ponownie nosi ochraniacz z symbolem swojej wioski, tym razem jednak na biodrach, którego część zwisa swobodnie po lewej stronie. W Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, strój codzienny Sasuke jest zrewidowany, nosząc swój czarny płaszcz, który dodatkowo posiada wodoodporny suwak, bordowy popręg oraz podszewkę w tym samym kolorze. Jego koszula na długi rękaw posiada obecnie jasnoszare mankiety i dodatkowo nosi parę brązowych pasków z czarną pochwą na swój miecz, brązową kuberę na shirukeny i brązowe buty shinobi. Umiejętności .]] Tak jak jego starszy brat Itachi, Sasuke jest uznawany za naturalnego geniusza klanu Uchiha, kończąc Akademię jako najlepszy uczeń w swojej klasie. Wywarł ogromne wrażenie na Kakashim Hatake w czasie testu dzwonków i walkach z silnymi shinobi, takimi jak Haku i Gaara w I części. Potężne osoby dostrzegły w Sasuke wielki potencjał: oferta pomocy Orochimaru drastycznie zwiększyła jego moc; Madara Uchiha stwierdził, że zrekrutowałby Sasuke, gdyby ten urodził się parę lat wcześniej. Dzięki treningowi pod okiem Orochimaru, trwającym dwa i pół roku, Sasuke stał wystarczająco silny, aby móc walczyć z członkami Akatsuki, takimi jak Deidara i Itachi, dwoma z pięciu Kage i pokonać Danzō Shimurę, jednego z najsilniejszych ninja Konohy. Dzięki czakrze Sześciu Ścieżek, był w stanie pomóc w obezwładnieniu Madary w jego formie jinchūriki Dziesięcioogoniastego, a Kurama porównał sprawność Sasuke z tą, należącą do Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. W dorosłości, pomimo utraty swojej lewej ręki, był w stanie pokonać wszystkich shinobi z kekkei genkai w Koloseum, bez aktywacji swojego Sharingana, a lata później samodzielnie stawić czoła Kinshikiemu Ōtsutsuki. Dzięki temu, jest uważany za legendarnego shinobi, który byłby stanie wyzwać cały świat na pojedynek. Jedyną, istniejącą osobą zdolną do pokonania Sasuke jest Naruto. Czakra i Sprawność Fizyczna thumb|Ciemna czakra Sasuke.Czakra Sasuke jest dość silna, co jest po części zasługą bycia reinkarnacją Indry Ōtsutsuki. Choć ta zaleta nigdy nie została wspomniana w I części, w II części zaś jest często poruszana; wraz z pogłębieniem się u Sasuke Klątwy Nienawiści, jego czakra staje się silniejsza, mroczniejsza i bardziej złowroga. Jego rezerwy czakry są również dość spore, wystarczające aby móc użyć chidori dwa razy dziennie w czasie I części bez wsparcia. W II części, Sasuke jest w stanie używać chidori i powiązanych technik wielokrotnie jednego dnia, a także przywoływać stworzenia o wielkości Mandy. Jego kontrola czakry, choć jest mniej wyrafinowana od tej należącej do Sakury Haruno, jest niemniej jednak bardzo wysoka. W anime, potrafił efektywnie wykonać pieczęcie ręczne w połączeniu swojej dłoni oraz dłoni przeciwnika. W dorosłości, po utracie jednej ręki, nauczył się używać jednoręcznych pieczęci ręcznych. Choć nie jest sensorem, co oznacza, że nie jest w stanie wykryć lub śledzić cele dzięki ich czakrze, w czasie swojej finałowej walki z Naruto, wyczuł rosnącą czakrę Naruto i naturalną energię Kuramy. Dodatkowo, dzieląc połowę mocy Hagoromo z Naruto, jest w stanie wyczuć czakrę Naruto z innych dymensji. Jednakże, Sasuke nie ukazał zdolności wyczucia czakry innych osób, oprócz tej należącej do Naruto.thumb|Sasuke wykonuje Lwią Zaporę.|left Przeklęta Pieczęć thumb|Sasuke na drugim poziomie swojej Przeklętej Pieczęci Nieba. Dopóki Sasuke posiadał otrzymaną przez swojego byłego mentora pieczęć, dawało mu to szereg dodatkowych możliwości. Przede wszystkim zyskiwał większą siłę, sprawność i prędkość. Co więcej, moc pieczęci dawała mu skrzydła, dzięki którym może latać. Pieczęć dostarcza Sasuke nowe pokłady czakry, co jednak wiąże się z pewnym ryzykiem, bowiem, jeśli zabraknie mu jego własnej czakry, władzę nad ciałem chłopca przejmuje autor owej techniki (ówcześnie zamknięty w genjutsu), chcący się wydostać za pomocą swojej techniki — Yamata no Jutsu. Warto dodać, że Sasuke był jednym z dwóch użytkowników przeklętej pieczęci, który był zdolny tylko do częściowej przemiany swojego ciała. To stawia go ponad innych użytkowników tajemniczego zaklęcia Orochimaru. Sasuke stracił Przeklętą Pieczęć podczas walki ze swoim bratem Itachim. Starszy Uchiha "wyzwolił" go spod władzy klątwy. Podczas zabierania pieczęci "uwolnił" się (zgodnie z zamierem wężowatego) twórca owego jutsu - Orochimaru. Szybko jednak został pokonany. Ninjutsu Sasuke nauczył się przywoływać węże w czasie treningu z Orochimaru. Zazwyczaj przywołuje je w charakterze tarczy, szybkich transportacji ziemi lub, aby unieruchomić przeciwników. Oprócz Chikushōdō, Sasuke może także przywoływać drugi gatunek zwierzęcia: jastrzębie. Jego użytkowanie jastrzębi jest bardziej ograniczone niż w przypadku węży, używając ich tylko dla lotu i dodatkowej sterowności. W dorosłości, Sasuke jest w stanie wykonać technikę Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, z łatwością tworząc osiem klonów jednocześnie. Bukijutsu Sasuke, w ciągu dwóch lat, doskonale opanował sztukę władania mieczem. Wykorzystuje to podczas walki, dodając do broni element błyskawicy, dzięki czemu staje się niesamowicie niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem w walce w zwarciu. Dzięki technice Kuchiyose: Raikō Kenka Sasuke może wykorzystywać ogromne ilości shurikenów, wyciągając je "jak asy z rękawa". Ta technika pozwala mu zwiększyć dystans między sobą i wrogiem bądź zaatakować oponenta z większej odległości. W walce, Sasuke korzysta także z wybuchowych notek, kunaiów, a także ogromnych shurikenów sterowanych cienkimi żyłkami. Broń wykorzystuje zwykle na początku walki, bądź pod sam jej koniec, by zachować jak najwięcej czakry. Dzięki swoim wyjątkowym oczom celnością dorównuje Tenten. Transformacje Natury Sasuke potrafi kontrolować wszystkich pięć podstawowych transformacji natury oraz Uwolnienie Yin; obie był w stanie użytkować w wieku 13 lat. Jako Uchiha, posiada naturalnie wrodzone Uwolnienie Ognia, opanowując technikę swojego klanu Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu parę lat przed zostaniem geninem, co wielce zszokowało Kakashiego. Sasuke potrafi także obtoczyć ogniem swoje shurikeny, kierować swoim płomieniem za pomocą drutów lub tworzyć serię kul ognia w kształcie głowy smoków. Jego sprawność w kontrolowaniu Ognia jest ukazana za wystarczająco silną, aby z łatwością rozmieść większość technik Uwolnienia Wody. Kolejnym naturalnie wrodzonym żywiołem Sasuke jest Uwolnienie Błyskawicy, używając go pierwszy raz za pomocą chidori, które nauczył go Kakashi. Choć to efektywny atak przebijający na wskroś przeciwników, standardowe chidori jest atakiem bardzo bliskiego zasięgu. Z tego powodu, w II części Sasuke stosował reguły chidori do stworzenia technik na długi dystans, takie jak rzucane igły, przedłużalne miecze oraz strumienie błyskawic. Często kieruje swoją czakrę do Miecza Kusanagi, aby zwiększyć moc jego cięcia. W czasie używania swojej przeklętej pieczęci lub Czakry Sześciu Ścieżek, jego czakra przybiera ciemniejszy kolor, choć nie do końca wiadomo czy to zmienia w jakiś sposób jej właściwości. Dōjutsu Sharingan Sasuke przebudził swój Sharingan po raz pierwszy w noc Upadku Klanu Uchiha, nie był w stanie uczynić to ponownie aż do paru lat później, na początku I części. Sharingan Sasuke jest w szczególności potężny, co podkreślił sam Orochimaru pomimo nie posiadania jego pełnej formy w tym czasie, był nawet silniejszy i większy w przejrzystości od tego, który posiadał Itachi. Później, jego sprawność i umiejętność związana z jego maksymalnie dojrzałym dōjutsu, zdobyły mu przydomek . Mangekyō Sharingan Pełny potencjał swoich umiejętności ukazuje dopiero kiedy zdobywa Mangekyō Sharingan, który odblokowuje mu dostęp do jeszcze większej ilości unikalnych umiejętności i technik swojego rodu takich jak na przykład Tsukuyomi. W przeciwieństwie do brata, który korzystał głównie z genjutsu, Sasuke skupia się na ofensywnych technikach swoich oczu, takich jak kombinacja Susanoo z Amaterasu. To połączenie daje mu nie tylko obronę absolutną ''ale przede wszystkim uzupełnia zakres zdolności Sasuke o ataki dalekiego zasięgu. thumb|Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan Sasuke.|left Po ponownym spotkaniu ze swoimi byłymi kompanami, Sasuke decyduje się przeszczepić sobie oczy należące do jego brata. Dzięki temu zyskuje nowy poziom niewyobrażalnej mocy - Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan (widzimy tylko odrobinę tej siły, kiedy zabija białego Zetsu przy pomocy Susanoo pokrytego czarnymi płomieniami Amaterasu). Poza tym, po przeszczepieniu oczu Itachiego nie odczuwa już takiego bólu i dyskomfortu jak przed. Rinnegan Sasuke otrzymał Rinnegana w lewym oku od Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, przed walką z Madarą. Rinnegan z wyglądu przypomina oko Dziesięcioogoniastego, ponieważ można zauważyć, że jest to połączenie Sharingana z Rinneganem (sześcioma tomoe połączonych wspólnie ze sobą). Jego Rinnegan daje mu zdolność krótkodystansowej teleportacji i klasycznych zdolności tego Dojutsu. Inteligencja thumb|Aby stworzyć [[Kirin, Sasuke oszczędza czakrę poprzez manipulacją środowiska zamiast wykonując je własnoręczne.]] Statystyki Część I Prolog — Kraj Fal thumb|left|Zdjęcie zespołowe dla Drużyny Siódmej. Kończy akademię ninja z najwyższymi ocenami i zostaje przydzielony do grupy 7 razem z Naruto Uzumakim oraz Sakurą Haruno, która jest w nim zakochana. Jego nauczycielem zostaje kopiujący ninja - Kakashi Hatake. Udaje mu się wykazać podczas egzaminu gdzie podejmuje walkę ze swym nauczycielem jednak szybko zostaje dosłownie wgnieciony w ziemię (jak powiedział sam Kakashi - "wyróżniasz się z grupy, a wystające gwoździe się dobija"). Koniec końców cała 3 zdaje pomyślnie test i udaje się do Kraju Fal by wykonać swą pierwszą trudną misje, jaką jest ochranianie Tazuny. Sasuke popisuje się zachowaniem zimnej krwi, gdy zostają zaatakowani przez demonicznych braci pomagając Kakashi’emu pozbyć się wrogich shinobi. Podczas konfrontacji z Zabuzą uwalnia razem z Naruto swego mistrza dzięki prędko obmyślonej technice cienia wiatraka shurikena. Lepiej niż Uzumaki radzi sobie z treningiem chodzenia po drzewach, podczas których zżywa się z Naruto. Gdy po raz kolejny przychodzi grupie 7 zmierzyć się z Zabuzą oraz Haku młody Uchiha błyskawicznie rozprawia się z wodnymi klonami diabła z Kiri i staje do walki z Haku, po ciężkim treningu staje się dużo szybszy od swego wroga, lecz dzięki specjalnym ograniczeniom krwi Haku, zostaje uwięziony w pułapkę lodowych luster. Na ratunek przychodzi mu Naruto, który niestety nie okazuje się zbyt pomocny. Podczas osłaniania przyjaciela udaje mu się aktywować po raz drugi Sharingana. Traci on przytomność ratując Naruto i po zakończonych walkach wraca zabandażowany z resztą grupy do Konohy. thumb|Sasuke osłania Naruto. Egzamin na Chūnina Zmierzając na egzaminy na pojedynek wyzywa go Rock Lee, przez którego nieoczekiwanie zostaje pokonany. Podczas Egzaminu na Chūnina kopiuje pracę osoby siedzącej przed nim pisząc test. W Lesie Śmierci odpiera atak genina z Amegakure. Gdy zostają zaatakowani przez Orochimaru widząc olbrzymią przewagę wroga chce się poddać oddając zwój jednak Uzumaki podejmuje walkę, która kończy się nokautem młodego genina. Zdając sobie sprawę z sytuacji Sasuke staje do walki i po zaprezentowaniu swych umiejętności zostaje "oznaczony" przez wężowego sannina zyskując Przeklętą Pieczęć. Pozbawia go to przytomności i budzi się dopiero, gdy 3 geninów z Otogakure walczy z Sakurą. Dzięki aktywacji pieczęci zyskuje nowe pokłady czakry i bez problemu rozprawia się z Zaku Abumi. W eliminacjach do 3 części egzaminów staje do walki z Yoroim będącym szpiegiem Orochimaru, który potrafi wysysać czakrę przeciwnika. Dzięki skopiowanemu taijutsu Lee udaje mu się znokautować wroga by powstrzymać rozprzestrzenianie się negatywnych skutków Przeklętej Pieczęci. Trafia do szpitala pod nadzorem ANBU. Tam Kakashi udaremnia plan porwania go przez Kabuto i podejmuje się jego treningu przed finałami, na które się spóźniają. Przeciwnikiem Sasuke zostaje Pustynny Gaara jednak po pokazaniu nowej umiejętności - Chidori i zamknięciu się w piaskowej kuli Gaary walka zostaje przerwana, gdyż rozpoczyna się atak na Konohę sprzymierzonych Otogakure i Sunagakure. thumb|Sasuke walczy z Gaarą. Pogrążenie Konohy Gaara wraz z rodzeństwem uciekają a Jōnin - Genma będący egzaminatorem 3 egzaminu poleca Sasuke by ruszył za nimi w pościg i tak też się dzieje. Gdy dogania on piaskowych geninów staje do walki z Gaarą, który zaczyna swą przemianę w Shukaku. Po użyciu 2 kolejnych Chidori Sasuke traci swą czakrę i nie jest w stanie dalej walczyć. Na pomoc przychodzi mu Naruto, który koniec końców pokonuje piaskowe monstrum. Poszukiwanie Tsunade thumb|left|Itachi spotyka swojego młodszego brata po raz kolejny. Niedługo po pogrzebie Trzeciego, do Konohy wdziera się Itachi razem z Kisame. Gdy dowiaduje się o tym Sasuke rusza za nimi w pościg i znajduje ich, gdy próbują oni schwytać Naruto. Uniesiony gniewem i chęcią zemsty szarżuje on na swego starszego brata używając Chidori, jednak różnica poziomów nadal jest zbyt wielka, by wywiązała się między nimi jakakolwiek walka. Itachi miażdży mu nadgarstek i zadaje serię uderzeń, po czym rzuca na niego swe genjutsu - Tsukuyomi. Na koniec mówi on do niego, że nie jest w stanie nic mu zrobić, ponieważ brakuje mu w sercu nienawiści. Zaalarmowany Jiraiya wkracza na miejsce, przez co 2 członków Akatsuki jest zmuszona uciekać przed techniką żabiego super-sannina. Nieprzytomnego Sasuke do szpitala w osadzie zabiera Gai, gdzie zostaje on uleczony przez Tsunade świeżo sprowadzoną do wioski przez Naruto i Ero-Senina. Misja Eskorty do Kraju Herbaty Misja Odzyskania Sasuke thumb|Sasuke w czwórce dźwięku. Przepełniony złością nad swoim poziomem, który nie jest w stanie realnie przybliżyć go do upragnionej zemsty wyzywa on Naruto na pojedynek. Uzumaki zgadza się i dochodzi do walki między chłopcami na dachu budynku. W momencie, gdy niemal dochodzi do zderzenia dwóch technik Chidori i Rasengana na scenę wkracza Kakashi, który rozdziela walczących przyjaciół. Przywołuje on Sasuke do porządku temperując jego pychę pokazując mu skutki ataku Naruto, który okazał się o wiele bardziej destruktywny niż Chidori członka klanu Uchiha. Wyjaśnia mu, że podążanie ślepo za zemstą nie zaprowadzi go do niczego dobrego. Denerwuje to Sasuke, który odpowiada mu: -"A może zrobię ci przysługę i wszystkich twoich najbliższych pozabijam? Wtedy dopiero zorientujesz się jak bardzo się mylisz!" na co nauczyciel mówi: -"Nie ma sprawy zabij ich, tylko ze nie dasz rady.. bo już nikogo takiego nie mam, wszyscy... zostali zabici...". left|thumb|Sasuke mierzy się z Naruto thumb|Sasuke kontra Naruto w Dolinie Końca Sasuke, widząc postępy Naruto, a równocześnie żyjąc pod presją ambicji i żądzy zemsty czuł, że zaczyna stać w miejscu. Nie mogąc zaakceptować tego faktu, Sasuke prowokuje konfrontacje, pragnąc potwierdzić swoją supremację nad Naruto. Odbyły się dwa pojedynki, w których przyszło im się zmierzyć. Pierwszy nie został zakończony, ponieważ w porę interweniował Kakashi. Do drugiego pojedynku doszło podczas misji ratunkowej. Sasuke postanowił udać się do Orochimaru po nową moc. W tym celu przeżył „śmierć” i jego pieczęć uległa rozwinięciu. Dzięki temu chłopak może poddać się przemianie, dzięki której jego czakra zmienia się diametralnie. Do starcia doszło w Dolinie Końca. W walce tej można powiedzieć, że zwycięzcą został Sasuke. Tym razem tej walki nikt nie mógł przerwać. Obaj, Naruto i Sasuke użyli pełnego arsenału środków, jakimi dysponowali. Sasuke udało się aktywować wyższy poziom Sharingana (z trzema łezkami) i przeszedł na drugi poziom „Przeklętej Pieczęci”, aby móc stawić czoła Uzumakiemu, który otrzymał wówczas pełne wsparcie mocy Lisiego Demona. W tej walce mogli obaj zginąć, a przede wszystkim, zginąć mógł Naruto, którego Sasuke pragnął zabić, aby uzyskać jeszcze wyższy poziom Sharingana – Kalejdoskop – a jednym warunkiem koniecznym do tego było „zabicie najbliższego przyjaciela”. Jednakże więź między chłopcami okazała silniejsza nawet od żądzy zemsty młodego Uchiha. Sasuke nie zdobył się zatem na odebranie życia Uzumakiemu, decydując się poszukać własnej, mniej zdradzieckiej drogi zdobycia Kalejdoskopu. Obu chłopców łączyła prawdziwa przyjaźń, i to jeszcze zanim mamy okazję oglądać ich wyczyny w drużynie siódmej. Widzimy to we wspomnieniach Sasuke, kiedy to spotkali się nad jeziorem w wiosce. Już wtedy było widać, że tych dwoje łączy coś więcej niż kontakt wzrokowy. Nawet moment, kiedy to Sasuke pierwszy raz aktywował Sharingana wywołany był emocjami, jakimi darzył Naruto. Nie został on wyzwolony w obronie samego siebie, tylko w obronie lisiego chłopca. Młody Uchiha w zasadzie nie uświadamiał sobie jak bliski jest mu Naruto. Zrozumiał to dopiero wówczas, kiedy ten drugi oświadczył mu, iż traktuje go jak brata. I to właśnie pod tym względem Sasuke przegrał walkę z Naruto, zamiast odnieść zwycięstwo, jakby to się wydawało na pierwszy rzut oka. Właśnie w tym momencie te relacje odegrały ważną role. Podstawą walki Shinobich jest założenie, że przeciwnika trzeba zabić. Sasuke próbował zabić Naruto na początku, natomiast Uzumaki jedynie chciał odzyskać przyjaciela. Walkę obaj przegrali, ponieważ żaden nie był w stanie osiągnąć celu. Dla Sasuke więź z Naruto okazała się silniejsza niż nienawiść do Itachiego, jednak pragnienie zemsty i siły przeważyło nad potrzebą przebywania z przyjaciółmi i rodzimą wioską. Po walce z Naruto, Sasuke udał się w kierunku kryjówki Orochimaru. gdzie podejmie się treningu, dzięki któremu zyska dodatkową moc. Jest świadomy prawdziwych planów Orochimaru, jakie ten ma wobec niego, jednak wciąż najważniejszym i jedynym celem jego życia jest zemsta. Część II Misja Rekonesansu Mostu Tenchi thumb|left|208px|Sasuke. Po trzech latach treningu u Orochimaru Sasuke zdobył siłę, dzięki której mógł w końcu mierzyć się ze swoim bratem. Myśl o zwycięstwie i zabiciu brata stanowiła jego jedyną motywację przez co przerastał w sile Uzumakiego. Dlatego też nie przejmował się planami, jakie miał wobec niego wężowy Sannin. Poza opanowaniem do perfekcji trzeciego poziomu Sharingana udało mu się także rozwinąć technikę Kakashiego – Chidori Nagashi. Oprócz tego potrafi na tyle panować nad czakrą, że jest w stanie uformować z niej miecz. Jako ulubiony uczeń Orochimaru posiadł tajniki Kuchiyose no Jutsu i tak samo jak jego nauczyciel, ten również potrafił przywoływać węże. Prócz nowych technik, Sasuke wzbogacił się o miecz, który zwykł używać Orochimaru – Kusanagi. Mimo iż młody Uchiha trenował u wężowca, to jednak nie wyzbył się wszelkiego człowieczeństwa z siebie. Za każdym razem, kiedy przyszło mu walczyć z oponentami nie pozbawiał ich życia. Dla niego jedyną osobą, której odbierze życie jest jego starszy brat. thumb|235px|Przemiana Sasuke. thumb|Sasuke rozmawia z Dziewięcioogoniastym. Uchiha Sasuke stał się celem dla specjalnych oddziałów ANBU Konohy. Jednym z jego członków był Sai, który dołączył do drużyny Naruto i Sakury. Początkowo chciał go zabić choć nie był na tyle silny, ale po wysłuchaniu tego co o wzajemnych relacjach z nim mówił Uzumaki, postanowił wesprzeć Naruto wbrew rozkazom, co jednak zakończyło się porażką. Kiedy Sasuke spotkał się z Naruto, nie okazywał żadnych uczuć. Traktował go jak zwykłego shinobi, a nawet był gotów go zabić. Nowe umiejętności Sasuke pozwoliły ujrzeć Kyūbiego, gdy ten powoli zaczął się przebudzać w Uzumakim. Wtedy to lisi demon powiedział, że przez oczy Sasuke przemawia taka sama nienawiść jak u innego Uchihy – Madary. Nawet nie wahał się użyć przeciwko niemu jednej z tajemniczych technik, jednak w ostatniej chwili interweniował Orochimaru. thumb|left|Sasuke pokonuje Orochimaru. Wbrew pozorom Sasuke nie miał w planach oddania swojego ciała jako kontener na duszę Orochimaru. Kiedy zbliżał się moment, gdy jego „nauczyciel” szykował się do zmiany ciała, ten wykorzystał to. Wężowiec był bardzo osłabiony i czekał na chwilę kiedy mógł w końcu wykorzystać Sasuke. Jednak ten uprzedził jego plan i sam postanowił działać. Posiadacz Sharingana zamiast go zabijać wchłonął go, a do tego wykorzystał swoje Dōjutsu. Dzięki temu przejął jego wężowe umiejętności, w tym również regeneracje ciała i inne potężne techniki Sannina. Pojawienie się Trójogoniastego Misja Pogoni za Itachim Przeznaczona Walka Pomiędzy Braćmi Atak Paina thumb|left|Sasuke mierzy się z Killerem B. Nowym zadaniem przydzielonym przez Tobiego było upolowanie Ośmioogoniastego. Wraz ze swoimi towarzyszami udał się do kraju Chmur by wypełnić powierzoną im misję. Killer Bee okazał się być bardzo silnym przeciwnikiem, z którym Sasuke i jego drużyna przez prawie całą walkę nie miała szans. Sasuke prawie dwa razy został śmiertelnie ranny, lecz nadal był silny fizycznie i psychicznie. Prawdziwa moc Sasuke obudziła się dopiero w momencie, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że całkiem obcy mu ludzie, którzy dołączyli do niego tylko w zamian za okazaną wolność, byli gotów poświęcić swoje życie dla niego. Czarne ognie Amaterasu, które przypiekły Ośmioogoniastego do nieprzytomności zapewniły mu gwarantowane zwycięstwo (mimo że prawdziwy Bee uciekł będąc pod wodą zostawiając klona stworzonego z macki). Kosztowało to go sporo wysiłku i czakry. Znów objawił się przejaw ciągle tkwiących w nim uczuć wobec ludzi. Był gotów zadać sobie ból, by ocalić swoich kompanów. Znów okazało się iż Sasuke jest z natury łagodny i nie lubi krzywdzić, zabijać ludzi. Jednak przez przejścia w swoim życiu musiał się przełamać. Szczyt Pięciu Kage thumb|Walka Sasuke z Raikage. Młoda Taka musiała zregenerować siły po walce z Hachibim, po czym wyruszyła do Konohy. Jeszcze przed dotarciem do wioski zatrzymał ich Tobi mówiąc, że Hachibi uciekł i Sasuke nawalił. Młodego Uchihę nie za bardzo go to obchodziło. Jego jedynym celem było doszczętne zniszczenie Konohy. Wtedy Tobi powiedział mu, że właśnie odbywa się zgromadzenie Pięciu Kage oraz że nie może już zniszczyć Konohy tak jak to zaplanował, ponieważ wioska już praktycznie nie istnieje po walce z Painem. Zetsu, który pojawił się po chwili powiedział, że to Naruto go pokonał, co było wielkim zdziwieniem dla Tobiego. Sasuke jednak zignorował słowa Zetsu i wyruszył na zgromadzenie Pięciu Kage, wiedząc że jest tam Danzō jeden z rady Konohy. Po drodze do zgromadzenia Kage przeprowadził walkę z Raikage, która również niebywale go zmęczyła, ale po jakimś czasie odszedł z pola walki, dzięki aktywacji Susanoo udał się na zgromadzenie. W końcu dotarł na zgromadzenie i tam również odbyła się walka pomiędzy nim, a Mizukage i Tsuchikage. Chwilę to trwało i nawet mogło się źle skończyć dla Sasuke. Jednak pojawił się Tobi i wciągnął Sasuke wraz z Karin do swojego świata, gdzie kazał jej uleczyć rany Sasuke. Danzō wraz ze swoimi ochroniarzami dawno wybiegli z pola walki, ale na drodze napotkali Tobiego, który bez problemu pokonał ludzi Danzō i wciągnął ich do swojego świata. Danzō wraz z Tobim zostali sami, ale po chwili Tobi przywrócił Sasuke i Karin do normalnego świata. Nawiązała się trudna walka pomiędzy Sasuke a jednym ze starszyzny Konohy. Walka trwała długo, ale dzięki niej Sasuke uaktywnił swoje pełne Susanoo, a Danzō pokazał zakazane Dōjutsu klanu Uchiha, a mianowicie Izanagi, dzięki któremu można ominąć śmierć wszystko zamieniając w iluzję. Danzō wielokrotnie ginął, ale dzięki oczom na swojej prawej ręce zostawał bez najmniejszego draśnięcia, poświęcając kolejno swoje oczy. thumb|left|Jastrząb Sasuke. thumb|Sasuke przebijający Karin i Danzō. Walka była niezwykle męcząca dla Sasuke, ale w końcu się skończyła zwycięstwem po stronie młodego Uchihy. Po tym zajściu na pole bitwy przybyła Sakura, która chciała go zabić kłamiąc, że chce do niego dołączyć. Sasuke od razu wykrył spisek i prawie zabiłby Sakurę, gdyby nie Kakashi. Sasuke i Kakashi przez chwilę walczyli. Sakura chcąc zabić Sasuke próbowała drasnąć go zatrutym kunaiem. Nie dała jednak rady i znalazła się w niebezpieczeństwie. Na pomoc przybył jej Naruto. Po uratowaniu Sakury, Uchiha użył chidori by zaatakować, Uzumaki odpowiedział Rasenganem, po wybuchu rozpoczęła się rozmowa. Po rozmowie, Sasuke razem z Tobim i Zetsu odeszli. Sasuke chciał by Tobi przeszczepił mu oczy Itachiego. Czwarta Światowa Wojna Shinobi: Odliczanie Później Sasuke budzi się z oczami brata i mówi Tobiemu, że czuje jak moc Itachiego spływa w niego. thumb|left|Naruto i Sasuke ścierają się. Czwarta Światowa Wojna Shinobi: Konfrontacja right|thumb|Sasuke testuje swoje nowe Susanoo po przeszczepie oczu Itachiego. Sasuke odzyskuje siły po operacji i pyta Zetsu czy mógłby zdjąć bandaże. Zetsu odpowiada mu, że jeszcze nie, ale gdy to uczyni, będzie już patrzył na nowy świat. Po pewnym czasie, Sasuke atakuje klona Białego Zetsu za pomocą Susanoo i spala go Amaterasu, mówiąc że jego oczy widzą całkiem dobrze w ciemności i wypróbuje ich na zewnątrz. Usuwa wtedy bandaże, odkrywając Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana. Czwarta Światowa Wojna Shinobi: Punkt Kulminacyjny Wracając z Cmentarza Górskie, Sasuke używając swojego miecza tworzy dziurę w dachu — i zakładając stare ubrania — wyrusza. Sasuke jest widziany później idąc na pole bitwy w środku burzy i gdy patrzy się za siebie, uśmiecha się złośliwie. Sasuke spotyka się z kilkoma klonami Zetsu i używa kombinacji Susanoo i Amaterasu do zniszczenia wielu z nich. Używając genjutsu na jednym z nich, odkrywa że Tobi rozpoczął wojnę, w celu schwytania B i Naruto. Sasuke zastanawia się czy Naruto zapomniał czym jest prawdziwa siła. Sasuke przecina zahipnotyzowanego klona i decyduje się zabić Naruto, kończąc z pozostałymi klonami Zetsu używając Amaterasu. Potem wspomina o swoim bracie i wznawia podróż na pole walki. Gdy zauważa coś wychodzącego z lasu, wyciąga miecz i idzie to sprawdzić, tylko by znaleźć swojego brata, znacznie go zaskakując. Sasuke rozpoczyna pościg za nim i próbuje schwytać go ręką Susanoo po zawołaniu go, ale Itachi kontruje własnym. Pozytywnie identyfikując Itachiego, Sasuke pyta się go co tutaj robi, gdyż powinien być martwy, na co Itachi odpowiada, że Kabuto ożywił go za pomocą Nieczystego Wskrzeszenia Świata. Sasuke bombarduje Itachiego mnóstwem pytań i ostrych odpowiedzi na temat późniejszych stwierdzeń jego brata, który mówi że od kiedy jest martwy, nie rozmawia więcej przez odpowiedzenie, że nawet będąc martwym ucieka od niego. Itachi wtedy mówi Sasuke, że nie ucieka, a skupia się na ważnym zadaniu jakim jest zakończenie Nieczystego Wskrzeszenia Świata. thumb|left|Sasuke łączą siły z Itachim by pokonać Kabuto. Ciągle ścigając brata — który posunął się tak daleko, by przywołać stado kruków do oślepienia go — udaje mu się nie stracić go z widoku i podąża za nim prosto do lokacji Kabuto. Po zobaczeniu go, Kabuto zaczyna maniakalnie się śmiać i stwierdza, że jego szczęście nareszcie się odwróciło. Po zobaczeniu formy Kabuto, Sasuke myli go z Orochimaru jednakże po usłyszeniu jego głosu, zrozumiał że to nie jest jednak on. Kabuto wtedy próbuje wykorzystać nienawiść Sasuke do pomocy w pokonaniu Itachiego. Jednakże Sasuke po dowiedzeniu się prawdy o Itachim, staje po stronie brata przeciwko Kabuto, mówiąc mu że wszystko co pozostawił Orochimaru jest również jego wrogiem i wtedy gdy wszystko się skończy, Itachi powinien dotrzymać obietnicy i porozmawiać z nim o wszystkim. Gdy Kabuto całkowicie zasłania swoją twarz oświadczając, że jest zamknięty w sobie i nie zwracano zbytniej uwagi na niego, Sasuke przypuszcza że zrobił to po to by ochronić siebie przed genjutsu. Informując swojego brata o niektórych zdolnościach węży, patrzy uważnie gdy węże Kabuto rosną i atakują ich. Aktywując swoje Susanoo wraz z Itachim, ścina ich głowy atakując je. Gdy Itachi ostrzega go by nie był taki agresywny, Sasuke mówi swojemu bratu, że z mocami Orochimaru nie pójdzie im tak łatwo. Po tym jak Kabuto udaje się uniknąć ich, Sasuke słucha gdy Kabuto mówi mu, że eksperymenty na byłych członkach jego drużyny pozwoliły Kabuto nabyć nowe umiejętności. Wystrzeliwując strzałę w Kabuto, którą ostatni z łatwością unika, Sasuke ogląda gdy Kabuto wychodzi z ust jednego z węży i oświadcza, że po znalezieniu Jaskini Ryūchi i poznaniu ścieżki mędrca od Mędrca Białego Węża, przyjął formę smoka. thumb|left|Strzała Sasuke przybija Kabuto do sklepienia jaskini Gdy technika zostaje zainicjowana, Sasuke zasłania uszy i zamyka oczy w bólu, i zrozumiał że nie może utrzymać Susanoo. Gdy technika się kończy, Sasuke otwiera oczy by zobaczyć Susanoo Itachiego ochraniającego go. Gdy Kabuto próbuje wprowadzić wątpliwości i brak zaufania wśród dwóch braci, Sasuke usiłuje uderzyć go za pomocą Ostrej Włóczni Chidori, czym zawodzi. Gdy Kabuto mówi im, że taka niedopasowana para jak oni nigdy nie będzie mogła go pokonać, Itachi mówi Sasuke że wykonają ten sam wzór atakui jakiego użyli w młodości przeciwko zdziczałemu dzikowi. Formując swoje strzały Susanoo, Sasuke jest w stanie uderzyć wężowy ogon Kabuto, efektywnie przygważdżając Kabuto do sklepienia jaskini. Później zrozumiał, że Kabuto ruszył się do użycia jego wyrzuconego miecza do odcięcia wężowego ogona. Jednakże Itachi przerywa zamach. Gdy Itachi wraca do Sasuke, mówi mu, że pokonanie gigantycznej świni jak teraz nie byłoby żadnym problemem dla niego, na co Sasuke odpowiada, że zmierzenie się z wężem przed nimi jest większym wyzwaniem. Zauważając silną pracę zespołową pomiędzy dwoma braćmi, Kabuto przyznaje że jest tym zaskoczony. Sasuke wyjaśnia że po prostu chce poznać prawdę z ust Itachiego. Rozumiejąc, że Sasuke usłyszał prawdę na temat sekretnej przeszłości Itachiego, Kabuto kpi z Sasuke za usiłowanie wydobycia prawdy od starszego brata, gdyż był okłamywany przez niego całe życie. Kabuto mówi, że nierozsądnym jest to, że Sasuke pomaga Itachiemu, gdyż ich osobiste cele są inne; Itachi chcący ochronić Konohę, podczas gdy Sasuke chce ją zniszczyć. Dochodząc do wniosku, że on i Sasuke dzielą podobne cele w zniszczeniu Konohy, Kabuto ponownie usiłuje przekonać Sasuke do dołączenia do niego. Ostatecznie, Itachi mówi Sasuke by nie słuchał Kabuto, gdyż jest on nawet lepszym kłamcą niż on. Itachi wtedy przyznaje, że Konoha ma swoją ciemną stronę, ale ciągle uważa się za ninję Konohy, wielce szokując Sasuke. Przyznając się do własnej winy w przemianie Sasuke, Itachi obiecuje powiedzieć mu coś po bitwie, którą zamierza skończyć z "Izanami", techniką idącą w parze z "Izanagi". Gdy Kabuto atakuje, Itachi blokuje, mówiąc Sasuke, że technika się zaczęła i by stał tuż za nim. Gdy Kabuto atakuje ponownie, tym razem unieruchamiając Itachiego, Sasuke tworzy pierścień płomieni Amaterasu wokół siebie i swojego brata w celu powstrzymania Kabuto przed zbliżeniem. Gdy Kabuto zaczyna poniżać Uchiha, Sasuke wydziera się na niego, ale zostaje powstrzymany przez zregenerowanego Itachiego. Stając się bardziej niecierpliwy, Sasuke pyta Itachiego czy na pewno muszą utrzymać go przy życiu, gdyż jest to znaczne utrudnienie. Widząc, że Kabuto przygotowywał się do kolejnego ataku, pyta Itachiego ponownie czy Izanami jest już gotowe. Rodzeństwo atakuje ponownie, gdy kopia Sakona — która wychodzi z podstawy wężowego pępka Kabuto — zmienia się w Jirōbō i narusza ich barykadę Amaterasu. Bez czasu na odwet, dwóch braci spala sieć stworzoną przez kopię Kidōmaru, który pojawił się jako następny. Kabuto wtedy produkuje kopię Kimimaro by zabarykadować ich wyjście kośćmi, po pokryciu przodu siecią. Zauważając, że są w klatce, bracia aktywują ich Susanoo z Sasuke używającym Uwolnienia Płomieni: Kagutsuchi, by zniszczyć sieć, która była na wprost od nich, zostawiając pole kości Itachiemu. Wycofując się wgłąb jaskini, bracia zostają dotknięci przez dźwiękowe genjutsu Tayuyi. Używając swojego własnego genjutsu, by uwolnić się nawzajem z techniki, bracia są w stanie zatrzymać formę białego węża Orochimaru przed zaatakowaniem ich. Jednakże, Kabuto korzysta z tej sposobności, by wyjść z ust węża i przeciąć Itachiego, ku przerażeniu Sasuke. Gdy Kabuto usiłuje umocnić swoją kontrolę nad Itachim ponownie ze swoją pieczęcią, Sasuke interweniuje, wypuszczając swój miecz na Kabuto i używając Susanoo w celu schwytania go, zmuszając Kabuto do odwrotu. Sasuke wtedy wypuszcza kulę ognia na Kabuto, tylko po to, by Kabuto skontrował ją potężnym strumieniem wody. Gdy Kabuto zwraca uwagę na Itachiego, Sasuke rusza do brata, gdzie Itachi mówi mu ponownie, by stał blisko niego. Sasuke wtedy ogląda jak Kabuto i Itachi wydają się wielokrotnie uderzać w ten sam sposób. Zostaje wtedy zrozumiane, że Izanami Itachiego wreszcie zaczęło działać, zmuszając Kabuto, by powtarzał ciągle ten sam ciąg wydarzeń z takim samym wynikiem. Korzystając z okazji, by zapytać swojego brata na temat techniki, Itachi wyjaśnia mechanizmy stojące za Izanami i kiedy użył jej. Najwyraźniej zdenerwowany, gdy Itachi powiedział mu, dlaczego użył techniki, która mogłaby zostać przerwana przez ofiarę, Sasuke słucha jak Itachi wyjaśnia swoje powody postępowania w ten sposób, zanim Itachi mówi mu, że może zatrzymać Nieczyste Wskrzeszenie Świata. Wyrażając swoje obawy na początku, gdy to usłyszał, gdyż oznacza to że Itachi zostanie również zatrzymany, gdy technika zostanie odwołana, Sasuke reaguje ze wściekłością na stwierdzenie Itachiego, że był dumny z bycia w stanie ochronić swoją wioskę i młodszy brat oświadcza, że po tym wszystkim co wioska uczyniła Itachiemu, nie ma szansy, by mógł jej wybaczyć. Sasuke zostaje później zarówno zaszokowany, jak i zmieszany następną odpowiedzią Itachiego, że zatrzymuje technikę w celu pomocy marzeniu Naruto w zmianie Sasuke. thumb|Itachi wypowiada swoje ostatnie słowa do Sasuke. Pogodzony z faktem, że nie może zmienić zdania swojego brata, Sasuke mówi Itachiemu, że to dlatego, gdyż przypomina sobie swój czas spędzony z Itachim i nie odpuści zemsty na Konohagakure i że w ten sam sposób jak Itachi starał się chronić wioskę, on ją zniszczy. Wraz z tym, chce pożegnać się ze swoim bratem zanim zauważył, że Itachi idzie w jego kierunku z wyciągniętą ręką. Itachi wtedy wyjaśnia Sasuke, że to co Danzō i Tobi powiedzieli mu było prawdą: miał wybór, by zginąć wraz ze swoim klanem lub zabić Uchiha, ochraniając wioskę i Sasuke. Itachi dociera do Sasuke i umieszcza swoją dłoń na tyle głowy Sasuke, a swoją głową dotyka jego czoła, mówiąc mu, że wie iż nie zmieni zdania Sasuke, ale niezależnie od ścieżki jaką wybierze, będzie kochał Sasuke na zawsze. Sasuke wtedy ogląda jak dusza jego brata zostaje uwolniona od Wskrzeszenia Nieczystego Świata, zostawiając go z Kabuto. Dziesięcioogoniasty thumb|left|Sasuke wskrzesza Orochimaru. Sasuke zaczyna pytać sam siebie czym jest wioska i czym są shinobi. Po tym, Suigetsu i Jūgo znajdują Sasuke i dają mu zwój z kryjówki Orochimaru. Po tym jak przeczytał co jest na zwoju, deklaruje, że znajdzie osobę, która wie wszystko, nawet jeśli to oznacza wskrzeszenie Orochimaru. W tym celu używa Przeklętej Pieczęci Niebios Anko wraz z kawałkiem zmienionego ciała Kabuto, by wskrzesić Orochimaru, ignorując sprzeciwy Suigetsu. Po konwersacji z Orochimaru, ujawniając zwiększoną niechęć do Konohy u Sasuke, dwójka z nich rusza do miejsca, które Sasuke zna bardzo dobrze, by znaleźć odpowiedź. Dochodzą do miejsca nieopodal wioski Liścia, do dawnej świątyni Masek klanu Uzumaki, dochodzą do ściany na której wiszą maski z podobizną Boga Śmierci, po chwili zastanowienia Orochimaru zdejmuje jedną z nich i udają się do świątyni Naka gdzie pozostało tylko rumowisko i kamięń chroniący dostępu do podziemnej komnaty. Sasuke używa Sharingana i kamień się odblokowuje, na dole Sannin nakłada maskę tak jak było zapisane w zwoju który znalazł Suigetsu. Ciało Sannina zaczyna okalać aura boga Śmierci, który następnie rozcina sobie brzuch. Jugo tak jak mu każe Orochimaru wydobywa z Sasuke z pomocą energii natury sześciu zamaskowanych Zetsu. Zetsu zostają powaleni, a dusze uwolnione przez Orochimaru zostają wskrzeszone za pomocą Edo Tensei i przejmują ciała Zetsu na swoją podobiznę .Orochimaru korzysta z jednego z ciał by się wyleczyć po ranie którą sobie zadał zrywając Shiki Fujin. Przed przybyłymi ukazują się wszyscy zmarli Hokage. Tobirama od razu rozpoznaje Orochimaru i pyta się go czy ten znowu ma zamiar użyć ich do zniszczenia wioski. Ten odpowiada, że jest tu z innego powodu. Trzeci jak i Czwarty są zaskoczeni sytuacją, że udało się komuś złamać to jutsu. Orochimaru wyznaje że po obrażeniach zadanych mu przez trzeciego zaczął poszukiwać rozwiązania i znalazł je w ruinach klanu Uzumaki, którzy byli twórcami Shiki Fujin. Trzeci zauważa Sasuke, ten bez ogródek pyta się Trzeciego czy ten wydał rozkaz wybicia klanu Uchiha Itachiemu. Ten nie zaprzecza, ale wyjawia mu jak do tego doszło. Po wypowiedzi trzeciego Tobirama mówi, że nie dziwi się temu co stało się z Uchihą i wspomina, że Uchiha są przeklętym klanem co rozjusza Hashiramę, który strofuje brata by uważał ze słowami wskazjąc na młodego Uchihę. Sasuke nie obchodzi ton Drugiego i ukazuje Mangekyō Sharingan co dziwi dwóch pierwszych Hokage. Sasuke pyta się Senju dlaczego Uchiha są według niego przeklętym klanem, ten mówi mu o konflikcie między klanami Senju i Uchiha czego Sasuke jest świadom. Tobirama ujawnia prawdę, która była zaskakująca dla większości, a dotyczyła ona Klanu Uchicha i Senju opowiada on o opini jaka krążyła wokół nich. Ogółowi shinobi było wiadome, że Senju bardziej cenili braterstwo i przyjaźń a Uchiha jedynie techniki ninja lecz było na odwrót. Uchiha byli na tyle emocjonali że kiedy doznawali silnych emocji jak miłość i je utracili objawiał się pewien symptom - w mózgu generował się specyficzny rodzaj czakry, który budził u osoby Sharingana. Sasuke zadaje teraz pytanie twórcy Wioski Ukrytej w Liściach czemu stworzono wioskę i jakie są obowiązki shinobi. Stwierdza, że w zależności od odpowiedzi zaatakuje on wioskę bądź.... .To irytuje Tobiramę który wskazuje, że Sasuke też odziedziczył wrogość Uchiha, ale zostaje zatrzymany przez brata który wzbudził swą potężną czakrę. Po chwili Hashirama przystępuje do odpowiedzi, ale uprzedza on zaciekawionych, że to dość długa historia. Sannin ponagla go by się streszczał ponieważ nie mają tyle czasu co dziwi wskrzeszonych Hokage którzy dowiadują się że trwa wojna między Sojuszem Shinobi, a Madarą Uchiha. Hashirama jest tym zdumiony i wraz z resztą ożywionych chce dotrzeć na pole bitwy. Orochimaru informuje ich że to on jest użytkownikiem Edo Tensei i on zdecyduje co z nimi zrobi. Tobirama chwali Sannina że udało mu się doprowadzić to jutsu do perfekcji, ale też, że stało się one na tyle silne, że przywołał ich z niemal całą siłą i że nie zostaje on tylko wyrusza na wojnę. Jednak okazuje się że Sannin wspomógł jutsu komórkami Pierwszego dzięki czemu pozwala mu rozpocząć opowieść. Po tym jak Sauske wysłuchał historię Madary i Hashiramy zapragnął uratować wioskę i zostać Hokage. Natychmiast wyruszyli na pole bitwy. Gdy już tam dotarli Sasuke oznajmił im swój nowy cel, lecz tak naprawdę nikt nie zgodził się z tą propozycją. Shikamaru zauważył, że byłoby to niemożliwy wyczyn, biorąc pod uwagę to, co zrobił, ale Sasuke puścił komentarz dalej, zwracając uwagę, że nie obchodzi go, co myślą. Naruto, przypominając ostatnie słowa Itachiego, że inni powinni cię uznać zanim będzie można być Hokage, interweniował i poprawił Sasuke, zauważając, żeby zostanie Hokage zostawił jemu. Sasuke i Naruto są gotowi zmierzyć się z Dziesięcioogoniastym, następnie dołączyła do nich Sakura. Naruto rzekł, że to powrót drużyny 7. Przywołują swoje zwierzęta i tworzy się Nowy Trójstronny Impas. Gry wideo Ciekawostki * Według Hyō no Sho, w czasach uczęszczania do Akademii, Sasuke posiadał 6 z ninjutsu, taijutsu i genjutsu, 5 z postawy na lekcjach, 3 z pozytywizmu i 1 ze współpracy z innymi. * Według datebooków: ** Jego hobby to treningi i spacerowanie. ** Sasuke chciałby walczyć z Itachim Uchiha oraz z innymi potężnymi ninja z Konohy. ** Ulubionymi potrawami Sasuke są omusubi z okaką i pomidory podczas, gdy nie przepada za nattō i słodkimi potrawami. ** Sasuke ukończył 16 oficjalnych misji, w tym: 7 rangi D, 1 rangi C, 2 rangi B, 6 rangi A i 0 rangi S. ** Ulubionym słowem Sasuke jest: . * Według jego profilu postaci z ''Boruto: ** Jego atrybuty to: 200 w czakrze, 165 w percepcji i zręczności, 142 w negocjacji, 130 w sile i 100 w inteligencji. ** Posiada pięć gwiazdek w akrobatyce i walce wręcz oraz cztery gwiazdki w ninjutsu. * Autor mangi, Masashi Kishimoto, wyznał, że spędzał całe dnie i noce nad rysowaniem Sasuke. Przyznał, że najtrudniej narysować było mu jego oczy. * W anime, za każdym razem, gdy Sasuke się pojawi, wolna muzyka akustyczna zatytułowana , jest grana w tle. * Pomimo, iż Sasuke zdobył moc Hagoromo, co gwarantuje mu kontrolę nad żywiołem Yin-Yang, Uwolnienie Yang nie zostało wpisane na liście jego natur w czwartym datebooku. * Przydomek Sasuke, został również nadany Kakashiemu Hatake i Itachiemu Uchiha. * Na początku w Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Sasuke posiadał falowane włosy. * Jest oburęczny, gdyż zazwyczaj uderza i używa Chidori za pomocą swojej lewej, dominującej ręki, lecz trzyma miecz i pisze za pomocą swojej prawej. * Pomimo nie posiadania tytułu Hokage, Sasuke jest nazywany "Wspomagającym Hokage" przez Naruto, ponieważ Sasuke chroni wioskę od zewnątrz podczas, gdy Naruto, jako Siódmy Hokage, chroni ją od środka. * Masashi Kishimoto wyznał w wywiadzie, że przyszłość Sasuke była zaplanowana już od początku pierwszej serii: "Już na samym początku zobowiązany byłem zadecydować, że Sasuke powinien przeobrazić się z wiernego towarzysza w śmiertelnego wroga. Od tego momentu Uchiha stopniowo podejmował wszelkie działania, jednak wieści o Itachim dały mu porządnego kopa !" * Autor mangi, Masashi Kishimoto, przyznał że tworząc postać Sasuke wzorował się na postaci Kurapiki z serii Hunter x Hunter autorstwa Yoshihiro Togashi. Obie postaci mają specjalne moce w oczach, są jedynymi pozostałymi członkami po masakrze ich klanów i zaprzysięgły zemstę na winowajcach. Również obaj postanowili zwrócić się do antagonistów serii po pomoc (Kurapika do Hisoki, Sasuke do Orochimaru, który notabene jest wzorowany na Hisoce). Cytaty * (Do Itachiego) * (Do Drużyny 7) * (Do Sakury na temat Drużyny 7) * (Do Naruto) * (Do Tobiego) * (Do Drużyny Kakashiego) * (Do Kakashiego na temat swojego obecnego marzenia) * (Do Kakashiego na temat Naruto) * (Do Boruto na temat słabości Naruto) * (Do Boruto za powtarzanie błędów Naruto z przeszłości) * (Do Naruto) Źródła pt-br:Sasuke Uchiha it:Sasuke Uchiha en:Sasuke Uchiha es:Sasuke Uchiha fr:Sasuke Uchiwa de:Sasuke Uchiha ru:Саске Учиха Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Shinobi Dźwięku Kategoria:Poszukiwani Ninja Kategoria:Akatsuki